Publishers and/or authors frequently offer audio versions of their books or other written works to consumers. Audio books and other narration audio recordings, such as spoken word recordings of magazine or newspaper articles, are often created in a sound studio by a narrator working in cooperation with a sound engineer and/or other technical specialists. Professional sound recording software is often used to record the narration audio. Such software may be rather complex or require specialized knowledge that the typical voice actor or narrator does not possess. For example, re-recording a portion of previously recorded narration audio may require navigating raw audio data to determine the appropriate portion of audio to replace, and/or require the assistance of a sound engineer who has marked sections of the recording. Accordingly, creating narration audio can often be a time-consuming process that includes parties other than the narrator himself.